Well head distribution valving (known in the trade as a Christmas tree) are normally located in secluded unattended locales that render them susceptible to theft. Some of the valves of a Christmas tree are easily disconnected by removing the bolts on one of the mounting flanges and lifting the valves off the well head. This type of theft results in a substantial loss of time before new valving can be installed in addition to the cost of the valves itself. In view of this problem there exists a need to discourage potential thieves from removing wellhead valves by preventing access to the mounting flange bolts.
The present invention provides a potential solution to this problem by providing a security apparatus that totally encloses the mounting flange that is locked in place such that destruction of the apparatus is required to attain access to the mounting flange. This destruction requires additional tools and effort by potential thieves.